Colors
by Rosekiller97
Summary: Okay, so somethings goes terribly wrong between Daya and Shreya on the night before Holi- the festival colors. Will Abhijeet and Tarika help them to be back ? And would this Holi turn out to be really colorful for both the couples? *CHAPTER 8 UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, every time I write a story people say, 'Write a story on Daya and Shreya too.' So here it is! My first Dayreya! Well, many must have written the story with the same concept but this was the only thing I could imagine in five days. Involves lot of Abhirika as well, specially this part!

Sorry, the story was unavailable for some time because I had to change the whole story to script format because the speakers were not clear enough. I hope it's easy to understand now. Sorry again!

**COLORS**

[Part 1]

**Abhijeet:** **Okay okay! Now shut up everyone!**

_Abhijeet yelled at his over excited folks as a green bottle rotated in the middle. All four of them, Abhijeet, Tarika, Daya and Shreya, sat in a neat circle holding packets of chips and soft drinks. They were in their formals, signifying that they had just returned from their work and decided to enjoy the night to the fullest as the next morning was Holi! All four of them had their gaze fixed at the merciless bottle which would stop at anybody and do a perfect blunder. The bottled moved and decided to stop before Tarika._

Everybody gave a wolf cry at the bottle's decision and clapped their hands in joy.

**Daya:** **Truth or dare?** _(Daya smirked at her with full enthusiasm and expected her to say a truth. Tarika lifted her gaze to Abhijeet who sat in the opposite direction, facing her. Daya and Shreya sat beside her, facing each other_.) **Truth…..?** (_He dragged as he wanted her to choose truth. Abhijeet from the other side signaled 'NO TRUTH TARIKA! PLEASE!'_)

**Tarika:** Truth… (_She said purposely, seeing Abhijeet and as we all know couples have a habit of opposing each other, even for the slightest reasons_)

**Daya **(_smiling at Abhijeet):_** Okay… so….**

**Abhijeet** _(yelling)_: **No! No Truth!**

**Daya** (ignorantly) : **Eh! Shh! **_(to Abhijeet)….._ **Tarika, kya tumhe pata hai ki Abhijeet….**

**Abhijeet **_(interrupting): _**Kyaaa Dayaaaa…..?**

**Tarika** (_demandingly):_ **Kya Kya? BOLO!**

**Abhijeet: Kuch nahi Tarika** _(He answered Tarika)….._ **Daya, NO!**

**Daya** _(laughin_g): **Nahi bolunga yaar!** _(He said and turned at Tarika)_ **Okay Tarika, kya tumne Abhijeet se pehle kisi ko kiss kiya hai?**

**Abhijeet: Mujhe toh karne do pehle**….. _(Abhijeet protested at the wrong question while both the girls blushed hard.)_

**Daya: Offo! Abhijeet! **

**Abhijeet: Oh Hello….**

**Daya: Will you let her answer?!... Okay! Bolo Tarika…** (Daya said and all looked at her. Tarika looked at Abhijeet who expected an answer impatiently.) **Come on yaar,** _( Daya reminded it's such a simple question! Daya reminded. He took hold of her gaze which was fixed on Abhijeet.)_ **Abhi…..?** (_He glared as he was disturbing her with his extra-serious looks.)_

**Abhijeet replied unnecessarily: Nahi kiya hoga yaar…**

**Tarika: Haan**

**Abhijeet: HAAANN? What the….** _(Abhijeet's jaw dropped_**) "KAUN?"**

**Shreya: No Abhijeet sir! Ek baar mein ek hi question…..** (_Shreya chuckled as Daya glanced at her thinking in his mind, 'Wow! So intelligent!' [Though I have no Idea what's so intelligent about it, but yes "they were in love"])_

**Daya:****Sahi kaha Shreya ne….** (_He said nodding his head with full happiness_)

**Abhijeet** _(teasing_): **Haan Haan….. Ab toh aapko unki har baat sahi hi lagegi?**

**Daya: Kya yaar…..?** (_Daya blushed and she smiled back.)_

**Abhijeet** _(glancing_**): Acha? Toh jab meri taang khich rahe the?**

**Tarika: Okay! Enough! May we proceed?** _(Tarika held her hand up professionally and signaled everybody to keep quite. Abhijeet gave a "Mein tumhe baad mein dekhunga!" look and she replied with a "Whatever look and turned the bottle. Excitement grew once again within everybody till bottle stopped at Daya. Everyone screamed with joy again and Daya was still in shock to believe that he was the next 'Bali Ka Bakhra')_

**Daya: Truth!**

**Tarika: Okay! I will ask!** _(Tarika yelled and Abhijeet sat up properly as terror crawled into his body.)_ **What are you two trying to hide? Kya kiya hai Abhijeet ne!"**

SHE ASKED WHICH ABHIJEET FEARED THE MOST.

**Abhijeet** _(innocently_): **Aur bhi bohut se questions hai Tarika…..**

**Tarika: You shut up**! (_She said and Abhijeet sat quietly_) **Tell me!** (_She turned to Daya_)

**Shreya: Haan sir, boliye na….. mujhe bhi janna hai…** (_Shreya giggled and both the girl high-fived_.)

**Abhijeet: Isiliye larkiyon ke saath nahi khelna chahiye! Hamesha team bana leti hai!** (_Abhijeet complained and Tarika made a face in return.)_

**Tarika: Oh come on Daya! Ab toh Shreya ne bhi keh diya hai….**

_(Daya blushed irresistibly and turned his head to Abhijeet with the naughtiest smirk on his face. Abhijeet signaled, 'No Daya!' but Daya smirked harder. Abhijeet folded his hand and made his face as innocent as possible but it didn't seem to impress **Daya** and he blurted_): **Abhijeet slept with a girl!"**

**Abhijeet: WHAT, yeh kab hua? (**_Abhijeet sprang up on the floor and looked at him shocked. Daya fell on the floor laughing and giggling and pulled his friend down to sit back_.) **Daya? What is this? Kuch BHI?**

_Tarika didn't say anything and just stared at Abhijeet in disbelieve. _

**Daya: No Tarika…** (_Daya said trying to control his laughter. Tarika turned at Daya and narrowed her eyebrows_) **Yeh us din disco mein gaya tha case ke liye and himself got drunk. He started dancing with random girls and called them Tarika.** ( _And Daya burst into laughter and thought of Abhijeet's reaction. He tried to control himself but laughed Harder_)

_Tarika managed to smile_.

**Abhijeet: But pilaya Daya ne tha!** (_Abhijeet complained_)

**Shreya: How bad Daya sir…** (_Shreya laughed with Daya, and Abhijeet and Tarika kept staring at each other.)_

**Tarika: Anyways, let's continue….** (_Tarika said intelligently as she didn't want any more discussion on the topic. She didn't look at Abhijeet anymore and turned the bottle but he kept staring.)_

_ Everyone shouted again as the bottle stopped at Abhijeet which broke his stare. He looked down and smiled_. **Abhijeet: Ask…**

**Shreya: Okay, mein puchungi….!"** _(Shreya sat up keeping her packet of chips down on the floor). Okay, Abhijeet sir, let's see ki aap Tarika ko kitne achche se jaante hai! Rapid fire?_

**Daya: Yaa, yah! Right!** _(Daya yelled agreeing with Shreya and Abhijeet smirked at him again. Daya smiled in embarrassment. Abhijeet left Daya with his own thoughts and folded his arms. He took a deep breath and said..)_

**Abhijeet: Okay..** _(looking into her eyes. She turned her gaze irritated and expected nothing special.)_

**Shreya: Okay! Favorite colour? **

**Abhijeet: Red and Black** _(Abhijeet said confidently. Daya and Shreya looked at Tarika and she gave slight nod.)_

**Daya: Movie?**

**Abhijeet: DDLJ.** _(He answered immediately. Tarika nodded again_.)

**Shreya: Food?**

**Abhijeet: Italian.** _(He said and she had to nod again. Like this Shreya and Daya kept on asking questions (some of them out of topic as well) and Abhijeet answered with full confidence, looking into his Tarika's eyes. The eyes which searched for things to look at were now fixed on his, as one after another, he gave a perfect answer and she had to nod her head with every question.)_

**Shreya:** **When was the first time you two went for a movie, I mean, the date!** _(Shreya asked last and the hardest question which came to her mind_.)

_Abhijeet led a slight sigh and Tarika expected him to give a wrong answer as they had seen a hundred movies after that. How could he remember the date? _

**Abhijeet smirked at her and answered: 24th-September-2010**

_Tarika's face lit up as and that was all._

_"Woooo…." Daya and Shreya sang as all his answers were fully correct. _

**Shreya** _(smiled with joy and said**): **_**Wow sir, aap toh Tarika ko puri tarah se jaante hai! Tarika! You're so lucky**. _(She said and gave Tarika a slight hug. Tarika hugged back and stared at him impressed. He stared back with a 'conqueror' look and took pride in his success.)_

_Daya and Shreya looked at each other and took hold of their gaze._ **Daya: Oh hello….. Kahan?** _( Daya shook Abhijeet and he broke his stare to look at him_). **Kya baat hai bhai? Bin bole hi baatein ho rahi hai? Not fair!**

**Abhijeet: Aur jab aap dono mein wireless chat hota hai, toh hum kuch bolte hai kya?**

_Daya looked at Shreya and she bit her lips blushing. Whenever he saw her smiling like that, naughtily, he wanted to hug her tight. He imagined the scene and blushed harder._

**Tarika: Ok fine! Shreya now**!

**Shreya** (_surprisingly):_ **Huh? Aise kaise?**

**Tarika** (_insisting_): **No! Ab sirf tum hi bachi ho…. Please**!

**Shreya: Aa…. Nahi nahi please!** _(Shreya said babyishly and Abhijeet came to her rescue.)_

**Abhijeet: Fine! No Big Deal Shreya.** (_He smiled and turned the green bottle_.)

_(Daya felt like slamming his bestie with all his heart! How dare he do that to his Shreya, he thought and looked at the bottle impatiently. He wanted it to stop at Shreya. He prayed and mumbled thousands of prayers in his mind. 'Please, Please!' His mind said till he heard a blissful scream. It had stopped at Shreya. "_**Yes!"**_ He screamed and all of them looked at him surprised. He smiled like a baby till he felt six eyes, which were 3 pairs of eyes staring at him, confused_.)

_He smiled embarrassed and the moment he saw Shreya smiling at him he was like out of the world. Abhijeet and Tarika looked at each other and looked at Daya. _

**Daya: What?** (_Daya asked with a cute smile on his face.)_

**Abhijeet** (_laughing):_ **Chalo bhai! Tum hi puch lo...**

**Daya** _(unwillingly)_ : **Areey nahi…..nahi** (_He really wanted to ask her a question which he was never able to when they were on duty.)_

**Tarika** (_rolled her eyes and said_**): Oh Daya! Nautanki mat karo, ask her whatever you want!**

**Daya: Okay** (_Daya said clearing his throat)_ **Shreya….**

**Shreya** (_smiling):_ **Hmm…**

**Daya: Kya tumhara… Ahem Ahem…. Koi… who-who.. mein… who…. B—See don't mind Shreya, bas itna janna chahta ki kya tum, matlab tumhara…..** (_He searched for words.)_

_Tarika looked at Abhijeet and gave an 'Are all the guys same?' look and completed the sentence for him._ **Tarika: Boyfriend hai?**

_Daya glared at Tarika._

**Tarika: What? (**_Tarika protested_**) Is it important who said? Important is her answer. Right or not?"**

A/N: Ending it abruptly because the first part has become too long (according to me). Gonna update the next part really soon. Honestly, it has Abhirika and Dayreya equally. I love Abhirika so simply can't avoid them. I will try and end it in three parts and post the final part on Holi Day (I am not promising, but I will try) But please review and tell me if this is going good or not? Because this is my first experiment with Dayreya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter had too many font editing and seriously it took so much of time! Phew! So not doing anything special here.

**COLORS**

[Part 2]

Daya glared at Tarika.

Tarika: What? (Tarika protested) Is it important who said? Important is her answer. Right or not?"

Everyone looked at Shreya. She lifted her eyes to see Daya sir who had his mouth open and just wanted her to say no. She couldn't control and a smile curled up her lips and she shook her head and hid her face in her hand.

"Woohoo…." Abhijeet and Tarika sang excitedly and hugged each other from two opposite side. Daya and Shreya managed to look at each other though Abhijeet and Tarika had blocked their way.

Abhijeet: Kyaa yaar? (He gave a hard slap on Daya's back and Daya gave a 'What the hell are you doing?' look signaling that Shreya is seeing.)

Tarika: Congo! (Tarika hugged Shreya excitedly.)

Shreya hugged her back and after a minute all four realized that what they were doing made no sense. They sat back in their seat staring at each other and thought that was that all really necessary? They looked at each other awkwardly till smiles occupied their faces which finally turned into laughter. They laughed at the stupidity they just did when Daya's phone rang abruptly. Everyone tried to control themselves and behave like proper CID officers. Daya pulled the phone out of his pocket and read the name. He looked up at Shreya, and then Abhijeet and Tarika respectively. He looked down and read the name again. He slid his finger to decline the call and placed the phone down. Before anyone could react, the phone rang again. Everyone read the name 'Piyali' on it. Daya took a deep breath and gave an 'Oh God' look and stood up and left the room.

The three were left in the room and looked at each other.

Tarika: Wait, mein saaf kar deti hun… (She said to divert their minds)

Shreya: haan! Mein bhi karti hun (She said and started picking the chips packets with Tarika)

Abhijeet: Are nahi yaar! Kya tum log bhi? Mere ghar ki safai tum log karoge! Come on!

Shreya: Sahi kaha sir, hum toh phir bhi…. (She smiled and turned to Tarika) Par koi toh hai jiska toh hak banta hai, aap unhe toh mana nahi kar sakte…..

Tarika: Us ek hak ke liye toh mein kabse intezar kar rahi hun (sigh) Tum choro Shreya, I will do.

Shreya: Okaaayyy (she dragged naughtily) Tum dono baat karo, mein aati hun.. (And thought in her mind 'Yeh Daya sir kahan chale gaye')

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at each other.

Tarika: WHAT?

Abhijeet: What?

Tarika: Tum aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Dekh raha hun ki aaj chaand kuch zyada hi khoobsurat lag raha hai… (And smiled with his 'smiling-like-a-stupid' look)

Tarika shook her head slightly with a 'kuch nahi hone wala iska' look and moved to pick other things.

Daya stood in Abhijeet's bed room and spoke to the caller, standing near the window. Shreya came in looking for him and stood at the door. He had his back turned to her. Shreya was about to call him but she stopped midway when she heard.

Daya: …Piyali….. Ab yeh baat toh tumhe bhi pata hai ki hum dono ke beech kuch toh hai. Jab bhi tum muskurati ho I don't know why I feel so good. Jab bhi tumhe dard hota hai, mujhe bhi hota hai ….. I don't know yeh kya hua hai but I think I have really fallen in love with, please, please mujhe kabhi chorokar mat jaana nahi toh mein phirse bikhar jaaunga… Please!

Shreya looked at him as her eyes filled with tears. 'There was someone else in his life?' She thought and stepped two steps back. She couldn't believe her ears. She felt like everything has finished. She felt like Daya was simply using her for fun and as a necessity in games so that it provided some entertainment for all. So many thought ran across her mind and she turned to move from there. She walked slowly and reached the living room. Abhijeet and Tarika were in the kitchen, fighting with each other on who would throw the packets to the dustbin. She rubbed the tears and sat down quietly.

Daya: Okay? Fine?

Piyali: Daya? I liked the first two lines, but who chorkar jane wali baat kuch zyada hi filmy nahi ho jayegi?

Daya: Arey meri maa! Mein isse acha proposal speech nahi bana sakta! Kal raat se kam se kam pachas pages pharkar dustbin mein pheka hai! Google bhi kar liya aur finally yeh mila..

Piyali: Google? S-e-r-i-o-u-s-l-y Daya?

Daya: I know, nahi toh aur kya karun yaar?! Ab us Abhijeet ko help ke liye bolunga toh who Shreya ko hi bol dega!

Piyali (smiling): Par who toh tumhara Best Friend hai na?

Daya started smiling at the word 'Best Friend': Haan, who toh hai! Aur maine bhi uski love life mein kuch zyada taang nahi adai hai (He laughed) Bas… Har din Tarika ko yeh zarur bata deta tha ki who kitne larkiyon ko dekhke hasa. Aur Abhijeet mujhe hi phone karke puchta tha ki yeh Tarika ko sab kuch bolta kaun hai?

Piyali (laughing) : Kya yaar….? Anyways, I hope Shreya's gonna love your proposal. Ab pyaar mein toh koi bhi ghisi-piti line….

Daya: PIYALI?

Piyali: I am Kidding baba! Acha bye, kal baat karungi. Ok?

Daya: Ok, Byye!

He pushed his phone back toh his pocket and came out of the room. Daya found Shreya sitting on the sofa and heard Abhijeet and Tarika :

Abhijeet: Mein phaik dunga na!

Tarika: Nahi mein! Keh rahi hun na…!

Abhijeet: Tarika, mein bol raha hun na, mein!

Tarika: mein!

Daya: Inhe kya hua?

Shreya shuddered at Daya and turned her face. Daya looked at her and thought 'What happened to her smiling face?'. He looked at her again and moved to the kitchen.

A/N: Oh God! I am so impatient to post! Yeah, an author impatient to post. Hehe :P Posting the second part today only. Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Information: Sorry to all my readers. I don't know how, but by mistake I had posted 'Colors' instead of 'Test' in the M section. This might have happened when I was editing the first chapter of 'Test'. The story has been changed to 'Test' once again. Sorry!

A/N: I am very very very sorry! I won't be able to keep my promise! First, it's already Holi and second, the story has extended to the eight chapters. So wont be able to post the colorful and the Holi special part today. I went out and had no internet connection. Sorry! And thanks a lot for the reviews :) I read them right now and do you all know something? I am nothing without you all :) Thanks!

[Part 3]

**In Abhijeet's Kitchen: **

Daya: Kya kar rahe ho yaar tum dono? (Tarika and Abhijeet stood like a statue holding a plastic full of empty chips packet and an opened dustbin below it. Daya shook his head slightly and took the packet from their hand to threw it in the dustbin) Tum dono bhi na! Uff!

Abhijeet: Ab mein kar raha tha na, who kyun kar rahi hai?

Tarika: Haan toh? kya mein nahi kar sakti….?!

Daya: Tarika? choro na….

Tarika: Daya, you're taking his side? (She fought like a baby)

Abhijeet (whispering): So cute Tarika jee… (Tarika blushed at his comment)

Daya smiled: Tum dono na bilkul pagal ho! Anyways, bohut raat ho gayi hai ab chalte hai. Kal holi bhi toh hai…..

Abhijeet: Haan Haan (Abhijeet smirked at Daya) Bari rangeen hone wali hai is baar ki holi, kyun? (Abhijeet and Tarika laughed while Daya blushed.)

They all came out of the Kitchen and Shreya stood up seeing them. She looked at Daya and he smiled in return. Shreya couldn't match his beam and quickly moved her gaze. She knew if she stared at him she might cry any moment. She looked at Tarika and said,

Shreya: Tarika mein chalti hun. Abhijeet sir, I enjoyed a lot but ab chalti hun.

Abhijeet: Arey? Aise kyun? Abhi toh bas masti start hui hai na?

Tarika: Nahi Abhijeet. Mujhe bhi jana chahiye. It's late.

Abhijeet: Oh! Acha thik hai….

Shreya (interrupting): Sir mein chalti hun.

Abhijeet: Ruko, Daya chor dega!

Daya gave a 'MEIN?' look to Abhijeet and Abhijeet replied with a 'I thought you want so' look. Daya stressed his mind for overreacting unnecessarily and with a smile he said: Chalo!

Shreya: Umm! Nahi sir, mein... chali jaaungi… (Daya turned at her reply)

Abhijeet: Are nahi Shreya, raat bohut ho gayi hai! Daya chor dega na…

Tarika: Haan Shreya, baat tum dono ko cherne ki nahi hai. Akele mat jaao. Though, mujhe inpar koi khaas bharosa toh hai nahi par…. (Both the girls laughed)

Abhijeet glared at Tarika and gave Daya a 'Dekha yaar' look and he waved his hand with a 'Chor!' look.

Abhijeet: Ho gaya?! (Abhijeet glared at Tarika and she made a face.) Toh Chale?

Tarika: haan chalo! (Tarika and Shreya moved and laughed at some girly joke. They stopped to look at the guys and laughed again. They moved out of the house and whispered to each other something and laughed again)

Abhijeet: Dekha Daya! Saamne se insult karke nikal jaati hai!... Daya? (Abhijeet looked up to see Daya who was smiling to his Shreya as her figure dis appeared behind the door. Abhijeet shook his head and whispered) Pagal Aashik!

Daya: tumne kuch kaha?

Abhijeet: Nahi yaar, chalo! Chalte hai… (Abhijeet picked the door keys from the table and moved out with Daya)

**Daya and Shreya in Daya's car:**

Daya was driving the car carefully as he now had a reason to do so, he kept reminding himself. Shreya looked out of the window and avoided eye contact. She thought about all the things she had heard and a tear trickled down her eyes. She rubbed it quickly but not so fast that Daya won't notice.

Daya: Kya hua Shreya? (Daya asked worried)

Shreya: Kuch nahi sir (avoiding him). Aisehi…

Daya: Aisehi? Aisehi kyun?

Shreya took a deep breath and led a sigh: Mera ghar aa gaya.

Daya stopped the car slowly. Shreya had just touched the lock when Daya called her.

Daya: Acha Shreya? (Shreya left the lock and turned to him) Larkiyon ko….. I mean (Daya stammered and Shreya narrowed her eyebrows to listen carefully) Larkiyon ko kaunsa color pasand hai?

Shreya sighed and looked down. She answered: Jinke liye chahiye unhsehi jakar puchiye.

Daya didn't know how to react and smiled abnormally. _'You're that girl stupid!'_ He felt like screaming to the whole world and smiled harder. He was about to say something when Shreya said: Bye sir

Daya wasn't able to stop him from asking: Shreya… koi problem hai kya?

Shreya: Sir hum ek dusre ko ache se jante tak nahi hai so better yahi hai dono apne zindagi mein rahe aur ek dure ke zindagi mein dakhal na de. (She said and opened the door.)

Daya: Matlab Shreya? Mein samjha nahi? (He asked confused.)

Shreya: Kuch matlab samjhae nahi jate sir, Bye, I am getting late. (She said closing the door and moved to her house)

Daya (to himself): Shreya ko kya ho gaya hai? Maine kuch galat keh diya kya? Kya truth or dare mein…? Nahi toh! Who toh khud muskura rahi thi. Phir? Nah-nah! Zyada soch raha hun, zarur mujhe holi ke pehle sata rahi hai! (He smiled to himself and drove away)

Thanks for reading!

Information: Hey Guys! I have posted Ch-3 and Ch-4 together but due to some misunderstanding they are not showing up Ch-4 at times. Anyways, this was just to inform that Ch-4 also exists :P Don't miss out the Holi Special part! Happy Holi!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Holi to everyone!

**COLORS**

[Part 4]

"HOLI HAI!"

Colors flew in the sky. Pink, green, blue, red and different colors decorated the Government's bungalow. The green grass had made red and blue her friends and played with them as people ran from corner to corner with colors in their hand. There was joy; there was fun, there was COLOR of life. All men and women were painted in _gulaal_ from tip to toe and enjoyed like kids. Nobody could ever believe that they were reputed officers of the Mumbai crime branch.

Now, talking about CID:

ACP and Salunkhe came in first with other senior officers early in the morning so as to attend the inauguration program. Girls (Tarika, Shreya, and Purvi) had already reached the ceremonial hall and prepared sweets with other lady officers. Men were late as usual and their reason for this was that they don't get up so fast on holidays or HOLI-days, considering BOTH, the same. They reached there at 11 o' clock in the morning in white clothes. As soon as they entered the gate, known-officers-seemed-to-be-unknown came with colors in their hands and shouted 'HAPPY HOLI!'. They were all covered with colors and hard to identify. They hugged each other and battled with each other to put color. And Done! Now **our** CID officers also looked like the animals of the same zoo.

Daya came in a bit late. Abhijeet and others were still at the entrance, playing with colors.

"Arey DAYA!" One of the monkeys screamed and raised his hand to put color on Daya. Daya looked at him perplexed and immediately caught his hand. He smiled at him with a 'sorry' look.

"Kya yaar?" Another man-turned-monkey asked.

Daya scanned the whole ground looking for somebody and answered, "Who….. mein thori baad khelunga. Don't mind."

"Kya yaar? Isme mind ki kya baat hai?" They said and spoke to each other about work. Meanwhile a group of girls came and attacked Abhijeet. "Abhijeet Sir, Abhijeet Sir!" They all screamed and applied color on his cheek. He blushed and played with them. He took handful of colors and rubbed it on their face. Abhijeet played with one of them and asked Daya, "Kya yaar? Is baar sabse pehle rang Shreya se lagwaoge. Huh?"

Daya looked at him as he played with the girls. Daya smirked and answered, "Yaar, mera toh….. (He stopped to avoid color which was being applied on Abhijeet) Mera toh pata nahi, par iske baad Tarika tumhe rang lagayegi ya nahi, iska toh nahi pata Boss."

Abhijeet looked at the direction where Daya was staring. A lady in white churidar, was standing at the hall's entrance and glared at him. She held a _Belan_ (Roller) in her hand and clenched it hard. Her anger was on her face and it seemed like she would burst any moment. Abhijeet gulped when he realized she is Tarika and left the lady officers hand he was holding. He managed to smile and took a handful of pink color from the plate. Tarika looked at him for the last time and turned to enter the hall back. Abhijeet ran with the color in his hand.

"Oh Majnu! Pehle ACP sir ke pass chalo!" Daya yelled and clutched his hand to stop him from going to his Tarika. Abhijeet went on struggling to free his hand but Daya pulled him to ACP sir.

ACP stood on a stage with Salunkhe and other senior officers. Daya and Abhijeet climbed up the stage followed by their juniors. Daya bent down to touch ACP's feet and wished him 'Happy Holi!'

ACP sir blessed Daya by placing his hand on his head and wished, "Happy Holi Daya." He waited for Abhijeet who looked at the entrance of the hall. ACP looked at Daya and he smiled embarrassed.

"ABHIJEET!" Daya whispered angrily. Abhijeet looked at Daya and with a sudden realization jumped to ACP's feet.

"Happy Holi Sir!" Abhijeet smiled.

ACP looked at his face and said, "Maar khake aaye ho ya khane wale ho?"

Abhijeet gave an embarrassed smile and was about to open his mouth when Salunkhe screamed from behind, "Khakar hi aaya hoga Boss!" He laughed. Everybody laughed (except Abhijeet) and Daya touched Salunkhe's feet. He hugged him and blessed him. Abhijeet didn't move."Kya yaar? Itna gussa?" Salunkhe asked Abhijeet as he stood glaring at him.

Abhijeet faked a smile and said, "Nahi Sir! Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai? Aap toh itne ache…." He continued when Salunkhe gave a hard pat on his back and hugged him. Abhijeet hugged him back and touched his feet honestly, forgetting everything, as it goes, '_Bura Na mano! HOLI HAI'_. The other officer touched ACP and Salunkhe's feet and after a few minutes all dispersed in the crowd running behind each other.

Abhijeet and Daya came down of the stage and looked for their respective girls. They had checked all the girls, right from the gate to the hall.

"Zarur hall mein hi hogi!" Daya screamed as the DJ played the music as loud as possible.

"Meri wali toh pakka hall mein hi hai." Abhijeet screamed back. "Who bhi _Belan_ haath mein leke!" and gulped.

"Ab Abhijeet… kaam aise karoge toh bhugatna toh parega hi!"

Abhijeet glared at Daya. "Daya, tum uski side le rahe ho?"

Daya looked up in the sky with an 'Oh God!' look and turned to answer, "Abhijeet! Tum dono bache ho? Bachche hone ke umar mein tum dono aise karoge toh pata nahi kya hoga?!"

Abhijeet's face lit up at the word 'bachche'. "Waise idea acha hai, bhang peekar….. Shreya!" He yelled pointing her out. Daya looked at the direction Abhijeet was pointing and glanced, as, even she had no colors on her body. She was wearing a white Anarkali and looked beautiful, Daya thought!

"Shreya!" Abhijeet said waving. Shreya saw him and smiled.

As she came closer she recognized a similar face standing beside Abhijeet and smiling at her. Her natural smile slowly turned into a fake one. She didn't know how to face Daya and walked quietly.

"Happy Holi Sir!" She wished Abhijeet when she reached there.

"Haan, Happy Holi! Tarika hall mein hai?" Abhijeet asked hurriedly. Shreya gave slight nod and he rushed towards the hall with two intentions. One, to save himself from the _Belan_ and two and the most important, help Daya in reaching his destination.

Now, Daya and Shreya were left alone. Daya looked here and there and didn't know how to start the conversation. He had a mild smile pasted on his face which he simply couldn't resist. It was his first Holi with Shreya. He wanted to grab her and hug her tight. He had never imagined that he would fall in love with a girl he never offered much attention. It was the day when he could touch her. He felt more and more excited about it and blushed hard.

"Shreya-/Sir" they both started together. Both looked at each other embarrassed. Shreya simply wanted to go. She had imagined so many things since the day she heard from Tarika that Daya loves to play with colors. She thought playing with Daya and run here to there till he clutched her hand and stopped her. But dreams are not reality! After what she had heard last night she didn't want any of her thoughts to come true. She gathered some courage and looked up at Daya, "Sir.."

"Shreya!" Daya interrupted impatiently. "Ek minute….." He said and grabbed handful of colors in his hand. "Happy Holi!" He had just raised his hands when Shreya stepped back to avoid him. Daya looked at her perplexed and shot a question look as she moved another step back.

"Sir, who…." She stopped to look for word. "Who mein holi nahi khelti." She looked down and lied.

"Oh…." He faked a smile as his heard his heart break into thousand pieces. "I am sorry, mujhe…. Pata nahi tha."

"It's okay sir. Mujhe rang se allergy hai." She lied again.

Daya looked at her sympathetically and tried to calm himself. He told himself that she's not doing it purposely! She has a serious reason to do so. "Toh tum, bilkul hi nahi khelti?" He said softly as his voice trembled.

"Nahi sir." She said and looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes looked like he had just returned from a lost battle. She really felt bad at that moment and just wanted to say '_Lagiye Sir! Jee bharkar Lagiye!_' but she couldn't. She sighed and said, "Sir mein jaaun? Tarika akeli hogi?"

Daya looked at the color in her hand and answered absentmindedly, "Haan, jaao. Akeli hogi…."

Shreya couldn't control anymore. She turned and even after avoiding so much a tear slipped down her eye. She wiped it and moved away. Daya turned and started walking the other way.

"Shreya!" Daya heard Nikhil screaming in joy. He turned and found out something he had never expected, even in his worst nightmares. There, his Shreya, who had just refused him, played Holi with Nikhil, Pankaj and Purvi. Nikhil was rubbing blue color on her cheek and Pankaj struggled to move him aside with green color in his hand. Purvi attacked Nikhil from behind and he turned to grab her. Pankaj took advantage and yelled 'Happy Holi Shreya!' painting her green. Daya stepped forward to help her but he was shocked when he saw Shreya picking a handful from the plate and stormed at Pankaj. Purvi saw her and moved to help Shreya. Both girls were now yelling and shouting and played with Pankaj as he fell on the ground. Nikhil came running with a bucket full of color and poured it on the three. They all laughed and ran after each other.

Daya observed all this. Shreya, who told him that she's allergic to color was now playing with her colleagues and screamed with joy. Daya's eyes filled with tears. He thought: "Did anything actually happen? Had he hurt her by any chance? Did she mind when they were at Abhijeet's house? Or, was it like... she's playing with his emotions? What if she never actually loved him? What if she really had somebody else in her life? But, why did she refuse him? She's playing with her other colleagues? Then? Why? Why? Why?"

He looked at her as he felt his heart burning. He clenched his fist hard and the untouched color slowly, dripped from his hand and colored the ground red-the color of love as well as color of rage.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the mistakes, haven't read it yet!

**COLORS**

[Part 5]

"Yeh Tarika hai kahaan?" Abhijeet thought scanning the whole room. All ladies smiled and giggled preparing the sweets.

He looked at all of them. Each girl looked heavenly in their beautiful white clothes. Some were wearing sari while some had dressed themselves in churidar suits, but no matter what, all looked blissful. Abhijeet delighted his eyes staring at every angel in that heaven and smiled to himself, till something sinful clicked his mind. He thought to himself, that he was not here to stare at angels. He had come here to look for his angel, the angel who had turned his life into a beautiful garden. He began to search again and looked for the curly beauty among them, but she was nowhere. He checked the belan girls who were making puris but she was not there also. He looked sadly and decided to leave.

He turned to leave when something happened, something like never before. He stopped. The whole world went silent for a while and bowed down before that charming lady. Giggles, he heard and knew who's it was. An instant smile developed on his happy-turned-sad face and he turned back immediately. There she was. She stood at the second gate with her friends and laughed. She looked so beautiful; he watched her lips as they moved with every sentence she uttered. He loved the way they developed into a curve whenever she smiled. Her eyes, he looked at them like never before. They had a glittering charm which no other angel in the hall had, a charm, which could drive any guy crazy. It seemed like the mighty lord had dedicated all his time to create her. She was the purest heavenly creation ever.

He walked dreamily as something unknown pulled him towards her. That mystical force turned even stronger when she looked at him. Her eyes spoke so much that Abhijeet lost all his words. She smiled at him, and that was all he could see in a hall full of women. Tarika stared into his eyes thinking what has happened to him when suddenly she found herself lost too. She stepped back smoothly as she saw Abhijeet almost near him. She moved down the five steps carefully and reached the rear garden. Abhijeet walked behind her and tried to clutch her hand but she was already gone. He got down those steps and saw her hiding behind a white round pillar. He smirked at her and reached the pillar. Suddenly something happened inside him. Now, he just wanted to grab her and overturn the whole plate of red color, color of love. He peeped from one said of the pillar and found her peeping as well. She smiled and peeped from the other side. He too did the same. Abhijeet peeped from the other side but she was not there this time. Abhijeet moved along the pillar to discover her behind it while she moved along it too. After two rounds he stopped and she banged against him. Both took some time to realize what happened and once realized Tarika ran to the hall again.

"Tarikaaa….." He dragged impatiently as she once again escaped from his hand. She was the first criminal to steal his heart and escape from his hand; he thought and ran behind her. She laughed beautifully at her success climbing up those stairs again. His heart stopped at her smile and rushed up the stair. She ran laughing and giggling till she banged against a lady. "Bhabi!" She yelled in joy and hid behind her protective figure. Abhijeet came running and stopped with an emergency brake when he saw ACP. Ahluwalia standing. He looked at Tarika and then back to ACP mam. He didn't know how to react and kept quiet and envied Tarika as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Arey Arey? Kya kar rahe ho tum log?" The lady laughed.

"Mam….Mam who…." Abhijeet tried to speak.

"Mam? What mam? Ab toh mein tum logo ki bhabi hun na?" She giggled placing a slight tap Tarika's hand which was on her shoulder.

"Arey haan…." Abhijeet said nodding his head. "Mein bhul hi gaya tha. Waise DCP sir kahan hai?" (Not DCP Chitrole)

"Yahi saamne hi toh the." ACP mam glared sweetly. "Ab…. (sigh) Dhyaan kahi aur hoga toh kaise pata chalega?"

Tarika and Abhijeet both blushed. Tarika moved her hand down and rested her arm on her shoulder now. "Waise bhabi….. baat to sahi kahi aapne!" Both the girls laughed.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika's face which was just above mam's shoulder. He looked at her and thought, '_Huh! ACP mam hai isliye itni has rahi ho! Girls, Girls, Girl! Chahe kuch bhi ho! Dushmani bhi ek dure se and dosti bhi! Just because mein akela larka hun mein kuch kar nahi paa raha apne senior ke samne. DCP sir hote toh dekhta kaise hasti!_'

Tarika took advantage of her gender and said, "Bhabi aapko pata hai, kuch log yahan hall mein hum larkiyon ko tar rahe the…."

"Haan?" Bhabi turned her head sarcastically as she loved to harass her juniors, especially boys.

"Ab bhabi agar who log dekhenge nahi toh _apno_ ko pechanege kaise?" Abhijeet said justifying his point.

"Haan, baat toh sahi hai Abhijeet." ACP mam agreed.

"Waise bhabi, kuch log toh aise bhi hote hai jo unhi _apno _ko chorkar duniya bhar ki logon ko rang laga dete hai!" Tarika said to make her side stronger.

ACP mam enjoyed how both of them spoke indirectly. "Achaaa?" She said taking Tarika's side. "Dekha Abhijeet! Kya haal hai? Aise logon par to lalat hai! Kaise karte hai aisa? Agar DCP sahab ne aisa kiya hota na toh yeh unki aakhri holi hoti!"

Abhijeet didn't know how to answer this. Was he supposed to agree to his senior's side or protest being a boy? Tarika smirked as she sensed the confusion in his mind. "Acha Bhabi…." She said. "Mein chalti hun, waise bhi bohut log hai holi khelne ke liye. Agar _kisi _ko meri parvah nahi toh mujhe kyun ho?" She looked at Abhijeet and turned angrily.

"Pyaar karte ho usse Abhijeet?"

"Huh?" He asked absent minded staring at her image disappearing behind the large door. Suddenly, he had a mini heart attack when he realized what mam had just said. He gulped and faked a smile. "Nah-Nahi bhabi… who toh….." Mam kept staring into his eyes. "Haan Bhabi…" He confessed with a blush as couldn't stand her beam anymore.

"Toh? Kya garbar ki tumne?" She giggled.

"Arey Bhabi…. Who mein kuch larkiyon ko rang laga raha tha isliye ruth gayi…." He sighed.

"Kyaaaa Abhijeet?" She dragged. "Kyun karte ho tum aisa? Subah se tumhari hi baatein kar rahi thi who aur tum?"

"But bhabi mein aaya hun na use rang lagane? Toh who aisa kyun kar rahi hai?"

"Phir bhi Abhijeet, when we expect something special we desperately want it as well. Kahi aisa na ho ki tum aise hi karte raho aur koi uske saath sab kuch karke nikal jaye…" She joked and moved from there placing a slight pat on his shoulder.

Abhijeet smiled and then thought about mam's words deeply. '_Sahi hai, har baar mein use ignore karta hun aur…. I don't believe she has already kissed someone. I know, she won't be my first kiss either kyunki meri pehle bhi bohut girlfriend thi par uska koi boyfriend tha? No yaar Abhijeet! Ab aur nahi! She loves me aur mein hun ki! Aaj rang toh mein lagaunga hi use, nahi toh agar yeh special moment bhi kisi aur ne puri kar di toh meri toh band baj jayegi!_' He thought and rushed out of the hall.

Daya stood where he was. He kept staring at her. She didn't look really happy, he could see that but what made her do that to him? From the time she had been playing with them she didn't not even look up and see if he was standing there or not. He was in a confusion if she was doing it purposely or she was playing with them just because they had put color on her. (Well, the second one was right.) But whatever it was, she was looking beautiful. He loved her smile when someone rubbed color on her cheek. Oh! If he was there he wished. He walked from one side of the field to another slowly till he banged himself against a visibly tensed Abhijeet who had just rushed out of the Hall.

"Arey Daya, Tum?" Abhijeet asked.

Daya kept quiet at first and then faked a smile to show everything was normal.

Abhijeet glanced at his friend and with a sudden click he asked, "Tarika ko dekha hai?"

Daya shook his head and looked down. Abhijeet scanned the whole ground and found Tarika playing with Shreya and other team members. "Lo!" He exclaimed. "Yahan pe hai yeh Tarika! Shreya bhi hai yaar….. Kya lag rahi hai…." He stopped midway to look at Daya. He was staring somewhere else as frustration reflected in his eyes. "Daya…?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan Yaar…."

"Kuch, problem hai kya?"

"Nahi.." Daya answered absentmindedly. It was enough for Abhijeet to sense that nothing was fine. He stared at his friend for some time and then looked at Shreya. Shreya and Daya, both looked alike, 'unhappy-people-pretending-to-be-happy.'

"Shreya ke saath sab thik toh hai na boss?" Abhijeet asked finally.

Daya's eyes widened and he turned to Abhijeet immediately. "Haan yaar….." He tried to smile but avoided eye contact.

"Rang nahi lagaya?" Abhijeet shot purposely.

"Huh?... Haan who…. Lagaya hai… Bas…" Daya mumbled.

"Haan, who toh dikh hi raha hai….." Abhijeet said staring at Shreya.

Daya knew what Abhijeet was trying to mean. He had no color on his clothes after all. "Yaar who, Is bar Holi nahi manaunga yaar…."

"Kyun? Kuch hua hai kya Daya?" Abhijeet asked again.

Daya looked desperately here and there for an answer. "Yaar who….." He began, "Meri tabiyat thik nahi hai…. Mein ghar jaa raha hun…"

"Daya? Hua kya hai yaar? Tum mujhe bhi nahi bologe?" Abhijeet said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nahi yaar. Aisi baat nahi hai….. Tum toh mere bhai ho." Daya smiled and moved to the gate so that Abhijeet doesn't get another chance to ask him anything.

Abhijeet stared at him as he left the gate. "Bhai toh hun Daya….. aur hua kya hai yeh bhi pata laga hi lunga…." Abhijeet told himself.

"Arey Sir! Chaliye Na!" Freddy came running and pulled Abhijeet to where they all were playing. They all stood in a circle and tried to behave like humans but the color all around excited them and forced them to act like animals. Only the girls looked sensible among them and stood properly. They clapped slightly as the other boys danced.

"Arey Abhijeet sir, Daya sir kahan chale gaye?" Pankaj asked seeing Abhijeet coming with Freddy. Shreya looked up at the word 'Daya' and her hands slowly dropped down. Abhijeet watched her carefully meanwhile Tarika had her gaze fixed on her Mr. Not-So-Perfect.

"Chala gaya… Pata nahi kyun? Use toh holi bohut pasand hai. Lagta hai kuch hua hai uske saath." Abhijeet stressed on his last few words and observed Shreya getting uncomfortable with his every word. She had regret in her eyes and simply looked down. "Tumhe pata hai Shreya Daya kahan chala gaya?" Abhijeet asked purposely.

Shreya shivered at the question and looked up to meet everyone's eyes. "Nahi pata Sir…." She said a bit annoyed. Tarika sensed that Abhijeet was purposely targeting _her_ best friend so as to support _his_ best friend. "Abhijeet, ho sakta hai use sach mein nahi rehna tha. Is baat ko itna khich kyun rahe ho?" Tarika protested.

"Mein kahan khich raha hun Tarika? Mein toh bas puch raha hun na…."

"Haan par…" Tarika had just begun when Mrs. Sharma (One of the officers) interrupted.

"Meetha?" She asked with a plate full of _sweets _in her hand. Nikhil, Pankaj, Freddy jumped at the plate while Purvi waited patiently for her turn.

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at each other angrily when they realized Shreya had left. "Tarika…" Abhijeet whispered to Tarika seeing the other officers engrossed in sweets. She did not reply. "Tarika…" He whispered again.

She raised her eyebrows as a response.

"Shreya kahan gayi?" Abhijeet asked.

Tarika looked at her side and realizing that Shreya is not with her she answered, "Arey haan… kahan gayi?"

"Tum jakar dekho, in dono ke beech kuch toh hua hai!"

"Kya?" She asked surprised.

"Haan, isiliye toh mein Shreya se puch raha tha…." Abhijeet whispered while the other officers dispersed in the field.

"Par aisa kaise ho sakta hai? I mean, Daya aur who…."

"Mujhe nahi pata!" Abhijeet interrupted. "Kuch toh hua hai Tarika. Dono ek dusre se baat nahi kar rahe hai, itna toh sure hai. Par kyun?"

A/N: Long Chapter, I know. I usually don't write so big but if I don't this story will extend more, which I don't want. 'Dareya', you will get a lot in the last two parts, pakka wala promise! Thank for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**COLORS**

[Part 6]

"Abhijeet, I think kuch bohut serious hua hai! Shreya washroom mein ro rahi thi….."

"Kya? Ro rahi thi?"

"Lagta hai kuch misunderstanding hua hai….. Shreya kuch 'I shouldn't have fallen in love', type ka bol rahi thi…."

"Arey par, kal raat tak toh thik the na dono?"

"Yahi baat toh mujhe samajh nahi aa rahi Abhijeet, ki in kuch ghanto mein aisa kya hua hoga?"

"Ek minute Tarika, ek minute! Yaad hai Daya ko ek phone aaya tha? Kahi uske baad hi…? Haan yaar, usi ke baad se toh… par phone toh Piyali ne kiya tha!"

"Piyali?" Tarika asked amazed, "Piyali toh Daya ki bachpan ki friend hai na!"

"Haan.." Abhijeet nodded. "Par Piyali ke saath aisa kya hua?"

"Abhi….. Why don't you call her?" Tarika suggested.

"Haan! Usse baat karta hun!" he said and moved his hand when he thought of something mischievous, really mischievous. "Tarika…. Mere haath mein gulaal hai…" He smirked. "Zara phone nikal dena?"

Tarika looked at him and smiled as a better idea struck her. "Gulaal hai?" She smiled. "Ek minute…" She took the edge of her Odhni, "Isse saaf karlo…" She smiled again. Abhijeet looked at her odhni and then back to her. 'She is intelligent!' He thought and without wasting more time he did as she said and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He looked for her number.

"Mila?" Tarika asked impatiently.

"Number nahi hai Tarika…" He said keeping his phone down sadly

"WHAT? Ab kya kare?"

"Aur kya? Chalo Piyali ke ghar!"

"Par who toh bohut dur hai na.." Tarika said worried if they weren't able to get here by the evening party.

Abhijeet took a deep breath, "Ab dosti jo ki hai, nibhani toh paregi hi…."

-oOo-

"Piyali, kal exactly kya hua tha? Phone pe kya kaha tha tumne?" Abhijeet asked.

"Maine toh use normaly phone kiya tha, jaise hamesha karti hun…" She answered.

Abhijeet and Tarika were seated on the sofa at Piyali's little bungalow. It was only after several requests they agreed to enter. Piyali was trying her best to do for her guests but they seemed to be interested in Daya rather than his favorite sweets which she had made.

"Phir bhi, kuch bhi jisse Shreya ko achanak bura lage…." Tarika said.

Piyali stressed her mind and said, "Yaad Aya! Usne mujhe apni proposal speech sunai thi…"

"Par….." Abhijeet thought when something obvious hit his mind, "Kya usne Shreya ka naam liya tha?"

"Nahi, kyunki usne who google kiya tha, so definitely no name as such!"

"YES!" Abhijeet screamed in joy, "Aisa hua hoga ki Daya ne speech sunai hogi aur Shreya ko laga hoga ki uska chakkar kahi aur chal raha hai…."

"Par, Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?" Tarika interrupted, "Didn't he take her name for even once?"

"Haan, naam toh liya tha shayad…" Piyali narrowed her eyes to think hard, "Haan haan! Liya tha!" she confirmed.

Tarika asked confused, "Toh aisa kaise hua ki Shreya ne apna naam hi na suna?"

Abhijeet glanced, "Aur kya? Puri baat nahi suni hogi! Larkiyon ki yahi toh buri aadat hai na?!" He said proudly till he realized two people glaring at him. "Ah… I mean…"

Tarika sighed at her boyfriend and turned to Piyali, "Toh yahi hua hoga…. Thanks piyali…" She said and had just decided to rise when Piyali interrupted.

"Ek minute! (Both of them looked at her) Lagta hai ek aur garbar bhi hai! Aaj Daya mujhse milne aaya tha, har baar ki tarah sabse pehle mujhe rang lagane ke liye. Hum orphanage mein bhi, sabse pehle ek dusre koi hi rang lagate the!" She smiled as childhood memories ran through her mind. "Us samay ek call aaya tha! Daya ne phone pe yeh kahan ki: _'Mein apne ek dost se milne aaya hun, mein wahan bohut jald aaunga!_' Tabhi mein piche se bhagkar aayi and I was like 'Happy holi Daya!' and Daya ne tab gusse mein mera naam bohut zor se liya tha! Phir phone rakhkar usne kaha tha 'tumne rang kyun lagaya? Shreya se lagwane wala tha na mein!'"

Abhijeet smiled sadly at his best friend unfulfilled wish while Tarika ignored it for a while and said, "Call Shreya ne hi kiya tha…. Maine hi toh kahan tha puchne ke liye ki Daya utha bhi hai ya nahi! I called Abhijeet and I told her to call Daya!"

"Iska matlab…" The senior inspector gave a slight nod, "Shak yakeen mein badal gaya. Shreya toh Piyali ko nahi jaanti. Use laga Daya kisi aur larki se milne aaya hai, usse chip ke!"

"Haan Abhijeet! Exactly! You're so intelligent!" Piyali screamed impressed.

Abhijeet, as usual, took-it-in-a-wrong-way. An immediate naughty smile appeared on his face, "Sahi kahan aapne Piyali Ji, par all thanks to you, agar aap nahi hoti… toh pata nahi mera kya…"

"Ahem-Ahem." Tarika cleared her throat rising from her sofa and gestured an immediate departure. Abhijeet sprang from his seat and looked at her with a 'I-didn't-really-mean-it-taru" look. Piyali sensed what were they up to and smiled rising from the sofa.

"Okay Piyali, hum chalet hai! Thanks a lot!" Tarika and Piyali exchanged hugs.

"Thanks Piyali ji…." Abhijeet smiled. Tarika glared at him and he immediately changed his tone. "Thank You Piyali!" He said formally this time, and marched out with her.

-oOo-

In Abhijeet's Car:

"Shreya ka toh clear hai! Par Daya ka kya?" Tarika said gazing out of the window.

"Zarur kuch hua hoga na, like Shreya ne ignore wagera kiya hoga…" Abhijeet said.

Tarika turned and narrowed her eyebrows at him, "Aur yeh kaise pata use bura is liye hi laga hoga?"

"Come on Tarika! Agar kisi ko uska pyaar ignore kare toh bura toh lagega hi na!" he said causally, concentrating on the road. But those casual words weren't so casual to her and all the love suddenly down-poured her heart. She looked at him as her eyes glittered with a tinge of guilt and unhappiness. She stared into his eyes thinking if he really did feel bad about her behavior since morning till she suddenly found a shine on his face. She followed his gaze and found a notably beautiful girl crossing the road, seeking each and every man's attention present on the road. She shook her head with a guilt feeling, which now seemed much genuine and looked out of the window, assuming he deserved that behavior.

Abhijeet, after delighting his eyes on that beauty and fulfilling his manly desires partially, turned to her, 'who-could-actually-fulfil-those-desires'. "Acha Tarika…?"

Tarika ignored it initially.

"Hume yeh toh samajh aa gaya ki hua kya hai, par in dono ko saath kaise layenge? Na toh yeh hume kuch bolne wale hai aur na hi hum bol sakte hai ki humne kya kya kiya hai?! Toh inhe kareeb laye toh kaise laye?"

Tarika thought about what he had just said. Her face brightened with an idea and she turned to him, "Agar….. inhe kareeb lana hai, toh hume dur jana hoga!"

Abhijeet looked at her surprised, "Matlab? Mein samjha nahi…..?"

"Intelligent Abhijeet…" She smiled sarcastically at Piyali's words, "Intelligent….", and busted laughing.

-oOo-

Shreya and Tarika sat together in a room at the governor's bungalow. Shreya and Tarika both were dressed in beautiful white saris; which was the dress code for women, while men had Black coat, white shirt and black jeans. These two girl sat at the edge of the bed while they had no idea where there me were, rather didn't even want to know where they were.

"You know Shreya…. I…. I trusted him!" Tarika sobbed while Shreya held her hands tightly, absorbing her pain.

"Tarika…. Zarur koi misunderstanding hui hogi…"

"I don't know! Who hamesha aisa hi karta hai! You know…" She cried, "Yeh koi pehli baar nahi hai! Maine phel bhi use itne larkiyon ke saath….."

'_Convince ho gayi?_' Abhijeet asked over the blue-tooth which was connected to her, and right now hidden by her hair.

"Nahi Shreya…. Mein kya karun..?" She cried, answering both Shreya and Abhijeet.

'Tell her I was hugging her.' Abhijeet suggested. Tarika narrowed her eyes for once and cried again. "You know, who use kiss kar raha tha….." and she looked up to see her face while Abhijeet yelled, 'What the hell? MAINE KISS KAB KAHA? TARIKAAA!"

It did work. Shreya's expression changed into a really serious one. Her best friend was betrayed, how could she keep quiet? She looked at her and said, "Yeh larke hume samajhte kya hai?! Jo marzi wahi karenge?!"

"Haan, shai kaha Shreya… Jo marzi wahi karte hai!" She cried hugging her best friend and gave an uncontrollable smile, avoiding Shreya's eyes. Abhijeet knew what she was trying to mean. He frowned looking at the sky.

Shreya held her friend and said, "Tum royo mat Tarika! Mein abhi Abhijeet sir se baat karti hun!"

Tarika and Abhijeet both got a mini-heart attack! Their plan was going to fail. The equation had no Daya? "Nahi!" Tarika yelled. "Tum Abhijeet se baat nahi karogi…!"

"Par Tarika… mein agar baat nahi karungi toh…"

"Na- nahi….. tumhe meri kasam!"

"Okay…. Nahi karungi." Shreya smiled convincingly.

_'Oh god, yeh Daya ke bare mein kyun nahi soch rahi?_' Tarika thought when she saw her phone beeping. It was from some unknown number. She pressed the answer call and said 'Hello'. She realized that Shreya was looking at her in surprise. She smacked her head in her mind and clamped the phone onto her other ear just to show her that nothing was fishy.

She heard at the other end Abhijeet saying, 'Mein Daya bol raha hun! Samjhi! Daya! Maine phone kiya hai taki use Daya ki yaad toh aaye!' (Tarika smiled slightly thinking, 'Wow! Abhijeet ko mera mind bhi padhna aata hai!' while Abhijeet continued, 'Tarika, Abhijeet tumse baat karna chahta hai!"

"Mujhse? KYUN?" Tarika yelled, "Mujhe baat nahi karni, aur DAYA mujhe phone mat karo! I don't care who uski dost hai ya kuch bhi hai!"

Shreya thought, 'Daya sir….' And her expression changed lightly. Tarika knew this worked. Shreya stood up on the floor and smiled at her before turning to the exit. Tarika saw her moving out. "ABHIJEET! Kuch ho ya na ho who Daya se baat zarur karegi! I know her. Ab tum jaldi se apna kaam karo! FAST!"

"Acha ok…" He said and returned the phone to its owner. He rushed to Daya who was standing at the other end of the large garden.

A/N: Thanks for reading. One request, please don't get impatient! :P I will update next chapter today or tomorrow :)

Positive and negative reviews are equally accepted :)

And Wada Raha, I am really working on it. I want to prepare a strong plot actually, so that it doesn't look weird at the end. As soon as I get a strong plot I will update! The last part of the story is totally ready, just the starting is left! Please try to understand! Thank you and Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: 'We need longer chapter! We need Dareya' :D Fine guys! Wish Granted! Here you go with your LOOONNGGG Chapter and Dareya :D :D I hope you all will enjoy. Just one thing! Please wait patiently for the next part. Please!

Anyways, there's a treat for Abhirika lovers in this chapter :):)

Colors

[Part 7]

Abhijeet walked to Daya and looked at him. He banged his hand hard on the table and breathed heavily. Daya observed his best friend. He lifted his eyebrows gesturing a 'Hua kya hai, dude?' and took a sip from his soft-drink filled glass.

Abhijeet looked at him angrily and said, "Yaar tumhe Roshni yaad hai?"

"Roshni?... Roshni… Roshni…" He mumbled thinking "Haan Roshni! Tumhari muh boli behen? Jiske Mom-Dad ki maut ho gayi thi?"

"Haan Yaar!" Abhijeet frowned.

"Par baat kya hai boss?" Daya asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yaar subah ki who larkiyan kam thi jo Tarika ne mujhe uske saath dekh liya?"

Daya gave him a confused look. "Yaar, mein kuch samjha nahi….."

"Yaar mein use rang laga raha tha, aur yeh Tarika! And I just kissed her forehead…"

"Ohhhooo…. Toh yeh baat hai?" Daya interrupted laughing.

Abhijeet looked at Daya as he laughed uncontrollably. "Daya, yeh Mazak nahi hai! I am serious."

Daya found that his dearest was really serious. He stopped laughing and said, "Par Tarika, use uske bare mein nahi pata?"

Abhijeet shook his head. "Kabhi meri koi baat samajhti hi nahi yeh larki! Bas apni man-mani! Sirf apni baat! Choti si baat ka batangar bana dalti hai. Kuch kholar bolti bhi nahi…" Abhijeet looked up to see if Daya could relate anything. Yes, it was working. He stared at the floor with a serious look. Abhijeet continued, "Yaar hum mardo ki koi feelings nahi hai kya? Jab sach mein koi galti ho toh thik hai, par jab hamari galti hi na ho toh hum kyun sahe?"

"Sahi keh rahe ho Abhijeet…" Daya said placing his soft drink down. "Bin baat ka saza milna….. Par tum usse baat karo na! Tab toh baat banegi. Tum use bologe nahi toh who samjhegi kaise?"

"Yaar mein hamesha manane kyun jaaun? Who bhi toh aa sakti hai na?"

"Par us tak toh yeh baat pahunchani bhi paregi na….." Daya said thinking.

Abhijeet's face brightened, "Haan yaar! Par kaise?" He asked purposely.

Daya turned his face to Abhijeet and Abhijeet changed his expression immediately. Daya took a deep breath and said, "Mein baat karun yaar?"

Abhijeet gave an 'Oh God!' expression. "Yaar tum mard ho toh mardo ke side par raho na….?!"

"Yaar par…"

"Yaar nahi!" Abhijeet interrupted. "Hum mard aurato ke saamne kyun jhuke…?" He said purposely, as he had no idea what to say.

"Tumhe sab kuch thik karna hai ya nahi?" Daya asked.

Abhijeet was trapped. "Haan…. Thik toh karna hai…." Abhijeet looked down to think. "Par who tumhari baat nahi manegi!"

"Kyun?"

"Yaar, baat ko samjho…. Tum mere BEST FRIEND ho na…" Abhijeet stressed. "Toh definitely, who tumhari baat kyun manegi?" Abhijeet said and thought, '_Come on yaar, itne hint de raha hun! Ab toh samajh jaao yaar!'_

Daya looked at Abhijeet, who had an extra sad look on his face. Daya didn't know what to do? The fault wasn't his best friends! It was a misunderstanding. He was right also, why would Tarika listen to him anyway? He was Abhijeet's best friend. The only thing that connected all of them now was Shreya. She was her best friend. If nothing else she would at least listen to her. Daya had to send the message to Tarika anyway, but Shreya? He looked at Abhijeet and he still looked upset.

"Ah….. Daya mein chalta hun yaar. Lagta hai Tarika meri zindagi mein likhi hi nahi hai…" Abhijeet said and turned. '_Last line kuch zyada ho gaya kya?_' He thought and moved to some corner.

Daya stood there, alone thinking, _'Yeh dono bhi na! Par is baar toh mere dost ne kuch kiya hi nahi hai…. Tarika se toh baat kar nahi sakta…. Par Shreya se? Lagta hai usse baat karna hi hoga! Mein apne dost ko aise dukhi nahi dekh sakta. Yeh holi mein aise kharab kaise hone de sakta hun? Haan, dono thore pagal hai….. par…. Dono ko alag mein nahi dekh sakta! Par Shreya….. Mein usse baat kaise karun? Kaise?'_

Abhijeet stood behind a tree and called Tarika. "Tarika! Yeh dono ab tak kya kar rahe hai?! Agar yeh idea kaam nahi kiya toh?"

"Abhijeet… Hum in dono ke dost hai! Aur in dono ko saath lane ke liye agar hum kuch bhi kar sakte hai, toh kya yeh dono hamare dost hokar kuch bhi nahi karenge?"

Abhijeet's face lit up at her brilliance and he smiled. "Tum jaldi se niche aa jao. I am waiting… ok?"

"Yeah! Fine!"

-oOo-

Daya stood near the swimming pool thinking if he should talk to Shreya or not when the world went silent. A music of love ran through his ears, a music which was known but still unknown. He looked up to see where the music came from.

The music came from his heart, he realized. A lady in white sari came walking, walking in the air it seemed. Her soft and gentle steps was something nobody could avoid staring. A sudden breeze blew on their faces. The breeze, soft and mild, blew her soft hair, which she had kept loose for this event. She smiled at one of her friends and the moon looked enviously at her, covering herself in the clouds. She smiled at one of her seniors and slid her smooth hand into his to give a slight, formal shake. With that little shake, her earrings swung like bells in the heaven and that was enough for Daya to consider himself dead. His heart stopped and a sigh escaped his mouth. His eyes moved with her every movement till she looked at him. She lifted her sari, to reveal her anklet decorated feet and walked softly towards him. Daya kept staring at her as she came closer and closer.

"Sir, mein aapse kuch baat karna chahti hun." She said and broke his stare.

"Huh?" He whispered coming back to the world, "Haan, bolo…."

"Sir…."

"Jo bolna hai jaldi bolo!" He said arrogantly as ego rushed through his glands.

Shreya looked into his innocent eyes as earlier incidents came into her mind. She wanted to say a sorry but last night's incidents stir up the heart-broken Shreya in her and she gulped the old memories. "Sir, mein nahi jaanti ki kya hua hai. Bas mujhe itna pata hai ki Abhijeet sir ke liye meri dost holi ke din ro rahi hai!"

Daya got angrier. "Agar tumhe pata nahi hai toh Abhijeet par ilzam kyun laga rahi ho?"

"Sir mein ilzam nahi laga rahi….. Aisa pehli baar toh hai nahi?"

"Haan! Sahi hai…. Par.."

"Aur kiss, uska kya?" Shreya interrupted.

"Who larki uski behen jaisi hai! Uske mom-dad ke marne ke baad who Abhijeet ko hi sab kuch maanti hai! Koi bhai pyaar se apne behen ko sir par kiss bhi nahi kar sakta?" Daya said and Shreya fell silent now. "Galti Abhijeet ki nahi hai Shreya! Aur mein Abhijeet ki side is liye nahi le raha hun kyunki mein uska dost hun, mein is liye keh raha hun kyunki Tarika bhi meri dost hai. Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet ne kuch nahi kiya hai. Agar kiya hota toh mein use khud jaakar thappar marta…."

Shreya's eyes filled with respect. Her arrogance melted a bit. "Iska matlab… sach mein Abhijeet sir ne kuch nahi kiya?"

"Nahi kiya….. aur mein tumse isi bare mein baat karna chahta tha. Tarika tak yeh baat pahunchani bohut zaruri hai!"

"Par Tarika meri baat nahi mangegi. Who toh chahti hai ki Abhijeet sir usse aakar mafi maange."

"Par Abhijeet ne galti nahi ki….. Who toh usse baat bhi nahi karna chahta.." Daya said. "Pata nahi in dono ko kya ho jaata hai? Agar ek dusre se baat nahi karenge toh baat clear kaise hogi?"

_['Wow!' Tarika exclaimed hiding behind the banner with a 'Happy Holi' greeting, which was just behind Daya and Shreya. 'Itne samajhdar hai toh apni problem khud solve kyun nahi karte?'_

_'Chalo, acha hai. Ek dusre se baat toh kar rahe hai!' Abhijeet said staring at a group of lady officers. Tarika noticed it and smacked his shoulder. 'WHAT?' He yelled in pain._

_'Abhijeet, kabhi toh normal behave karo!'_

_'Huh? Aadmi hun, larkiyon ko dekh raha hun? Aur kya normal chahiye tumhe?' Abhijeet said justifying himself. Tarika made a face and signaled him to keep quiet so that they could hear them.]_

"Par sir, ab kya karen? In dono ko ek saath kaise laye?" Shreya said staring at the floor.

"Wahi toh soch raha hun…. Ab toh bas ek hi cheez ho sakta hai."

"Jhooth bolkar?" Shreya guessed.

Daya wanted to smile as she guessed it right but his past gave a 'N.O, NO!' signal. "Haan." He said formally.

_['Kya yaar? Yeh toh humara plan humpar hi par try karna chahte hai!' Abhijeet said._

_Tarika sighed. 'Yeh ek dusre se apni baat kyun nahi karte?' _

_'Kya kar rahe ho tum dono yahan par?' A strong voice shook Abhijeet and Tarika from tip to toe. The turned back immediately, to confront a danger for which they were not at all prepared. There stood a hard-built, strong and surprisingly handsome man behind them. He was of Abhijeet's age but held a senior post in Mumbai Crime branch than him. _

_'Sir….'Abhijeet had begun when he interrupted, insulting Abhijeet on his face._

_'Let me tell you two. Yeh government's bungalow hai, aur kam se kam yahan dus kamre hai! Agar un dus kamre mein se kisi ek kamre mein bhi tum dono who karo jo tum dono yahan karne ki koshish kar rahe ho, I guess kafi decent lagega!'_

_'Sir…' Abhijeet raged when Tarika held his hand and said, 'Sir, hum bas baat kar rahe the. We are sorry…'_

_The man looked at her as she said. With a sudden awaken wildness; he scanned Tarika from up to down, delighting his eyes on areas which were strictly meant for Abhijeet. He gave a smirk and moved from there, taking a sip from his glass of drink._

_'HOW DARE HE LOOK AT YOU LIKE THAT TARIKAA!' Abhijeet yelled but Tarika held his hand harder. _

_'He's your senior Abhijeet….'_

_'Haan toh? Toh who aise dekhega?'_

_'I thought he was just being normal…' She smirked and made Abhijeet regret his words. Abhijeet looked at her as his face filled with an expression of 'What a fool I was!' They turned to hear but there was no one. They came to the forth and found they had vanished somewhere. _

_'DAMN!' Abhijeet yelled frustrated, by both the incidents.]_

-oOo-

"Tarika! Mere saath chal sakti ho?" Shreya held Tarika's hand from behind. The party was over. All the guests had gone back. Only these four were in the bungalow, still waiting for the colors to come back in other's life, but not theirs!

"Kahan?" Tarika said turning to her. She was all set to leave and stood at the large Iron Gate of the front garden.

"Who… Daya sir ne bulaya hai mujhe.." Shreya smiled.

Tarika smiled thinking, 'Wow! Toh yeh hai inka plan….' "Kyun?" She said biting her lips naughtily.

Shreya couldn't control a smile. She wished all this was true but! Destiny…. She though and said, "I don't know…. Par tum please aa sakti ho? Itne raat ko mein akele? Please, Please!"

"Par wahan Abhijeet to nahi hai na?" Tarika said purposely.

Shreya knew she will ask this. "Nahi Tarika!" she said confidently, "Who ghar chale gaye."

For a second Tarika thought if she was telling the truth, then she would kill Abhijeet. "Okay…. Tab thik hai.." She said and moved with her. Shreya took her to the hall and then to the back door which led to the rear garden. It had a swimming pool and yes, the artificial pillars of course, along which our Abhirika were playing. It was an oval pool surrounded by cemented ground. There were pillars at different interval with flowers decorated on them, which had now withered. There were little counters which still had colors on them. There were numerous trees along the boundary walls till a large tank, which stood at one corner of the large rectangular garden.

Abhijeet and Daya stood at the frontal side of the pool (Um… frontal side like, the door and then the pool, so they were standing in between the pool and the back door.)

"Daya, yeh Tarika kyun aa rahi hai?! Tumne toh kaha tha Shreya se milna hai na!"

"I….I… Really don't know Abhijeet." Daya said as if he was the most innocent human being alive on earth.

Abhijeet watched her stepping down those five steps. Both the girls had lifted their saris and looked like Cinderella getting down their carriages. Both the boys waited as they reached there slowly.

Tarika: Shreya? What is this? (Tarika turned to Shreya and then to Daya)

Daya: Sorry yaar, tum dono aisa toh milne wale the nahi. Isiliye jhooth bolkar lana padha….

Shreya: Tarika, Abhijeet Sir, aap dono ke beech mein kuch misunderstanding hui hai, jiske liye aapki puri holi barbad ho gayi.

Daya: Haan yaar. Problem kaunse couple ke beech mein nahi hota hai? Par agar who milkar baat na kare? Us problem ko samajhne ki koshish na kare? Toh baat kaise banegi?

Shreya: Aisi koi problem nahi hai jo milkar solve nahi ki jaa sakti, bas ek dusre se baat karne ki zarurat hoti hai….

Daya and Shreya watched Abhijeet and Tarika as they looked at each other angrily, till a little, sweet, unconditional smile curled up their lips. Daya and Shreya exchanged shocking looks.

Tarika (smiling): Sahi kaha Shreya, Aisi koi problem nahi hai jo milkar solve nahi ki jaa sakti, bas ek dusre se baat karne ki zarurat hoti hai…. (And Abhijeet and Tarika smiled at each other)

Abhijeet: Chalo Tarika! Baat Karni hai mujhe!

Tarika: Ek minute Abhijeet (she had just begun when Abhijeet clutched her hand and pulled her with him to the other side of the pool, behind the tank) Abhijeet wait! Meri Saari! WAIT!

-oOo-

"Abhijeet, what the hell are you doing? Tumhara dimaag kharab hai?" Tarika said freeing her hand.

Abhijeet watched the hand which she had just freed and then looked up to meet her eyes, "Pagal ho tum? Tumhe unke saath rehna tha?"

"Nahi! Aisa kab kahan? Meri Sari phas gayi thi! Aur tum hoki? This is what I don't like, you know!"

"Oh God! Fine, FINE! Sorry, Kam se kam holi ke din toh jhagra mat karo!" Abhijeet whispered angrily.

Tarika told herself 'Calm, Calm' and then whispered, "I just hope inhe kuch samajh aaye aur yeh ek dusre se baat kare!"

"Yes! Just hope!.." Abhijeet sighed.

"Anyways, tumhari holi achi gayi?" Tarika asked to change the topic.

Abhijeet shook his head and folded his arms.

"Kyun?" Tarika asked settling her Pallu.

"Humne APNI holi jo nahi manayi…" He said enviously and turned his face away.

Tarika looked up leaving her Pallu and gave a devil's smile. "Kyun? Un larkiyon ke saath subah maza nahi aaya? Kaise chipak rahi thi tumse! Aur tum? Kud kud-kar rang laga rahe the unpar jaisi mein toh hun hi nahi!" And she turned her face the other side.

Abhijeet kept quiet for some time and then told himself 'Fine! I will give up first!' He turned his face and whispered into her ears, "Ab Mana lein?"

Tarika blushed and bit her lips. She turned her face slowly and found a plate full of red color in his hand.

"Ab, yeh kahan se mila?" Tarika shot a question look.

"Yahi pe tha, rakh diya tha maine pehle se hi…."He blushed.

She blushed back and with a sudden realization she yelled in a whisper, "Meri saari kharab hui na, toh!"

"Nahi hogi baba….!" Abhijeet interrupted and took a handful from the plate.

"Zyada mat lagana, agar rang nahi gaya toh…"

"Rang toh mein aisa lagaunga Tarika jee ki aap chahkar bhi nahi mita payengi." Abhijeet said, lust dripping off from every word he uttered.

Tarika sensed the intensity in his words and looked down embarrassed. She smiled to herself and looked up to meet his eyes, which were already staring into hers seductively. This led a shiver down her spine and her heart beat grew faster. Abhijeet placed his right hand on her left cheek and moved it down lazily, feeling her warmth and softness and leaving a red trail of color behind it. He moved his hand as slowly as possible. She breathed heavily. Every bit of his touch produced a burn in her and she clutched his coat as she felt his hand moving down her neck. "Abhijeet…." She whispered with her eyes closed.

Abhijeet stopped to look at her pink lips which moved so beautifully when she took his name. They were so beautiful! He thought. He wished to feel them and touched them delicately with his uncolored thumb. She shivered at his touch as now her heart beat raced. It was the first time he had touched her like that. She felt good about it at the same time hell nervous.

"Kaun tha who?" Abhijeet asked seriously feeling her lips with his thumb, his eyes reflecting a desire.

"Kaun?" Tarika managed to whisper.

"Wahi, jisne tumhe mujhse bhi pehle kiss kar liya…?" He said observing her lips closely.

Tarika shivered and moved him with a little push. She blushed and with some seriousness she added. "Tumhe kya fark parta hai? Tumhare pass toh bohut larkiyan hai na chipakne ke liye! Jaao! Jaao disco mein aur.."

She stopped midway when Abhijeet placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close. She bumped into him with a jerk and her heart almost stopped. There was silence, a seductive silence between the two. The only thing that was audible was two people panting under the glorious moon light of Holi, with a reason that they were so close. Both could feel each other, each other's warmth and heart beat which grew faster with every second.

"Tumne bhang pee rakhi hai Abhijeet?" She managed to whisper to break the abnormal silence.

"Kyun? Yeh senior inspector bhang ke bagair mard nehi hai kya?" He answered looking deep into her eyes which made her more nervous.

She blushed at what he just said and tried to move but it was too late. She saw Abhijeet approaching for her lips. "Abhi…." She had just begun but next moment she found his lips on hers with his eyes closed. She was about to protest when his lips melted on hers and took her into some other world. Abhijeet kissed her like it was his last kiss on earth. His anger that someone had kissed these beautiful, soft lips before him erupted and he bit her lips hard, hard enough to push down a tear out of her eyes. Abhijeet left her gently and both opened their eyes quietly. They looked at each other and breathed. Before anyone could react Abhijeet pushed her against the tank wall and sealed her lips with another kiss. This time the kiss wasn't a revenge but a kiss to remember. They kissed and kissed and kissed. They kissed, with a passion to feel each other, to discover each other, to love each other….. once again...

They left each other slowly once again and both rested their foreheads on each other's. Both panted under the moon light and looked into each other's eyes. Abhijeet gulped to control his over pouring hormones and Tarika couldn't control a smile anymore. A tint of red appeared naturally on her face and she blushed hard. Abhijeet realized that this red was better the other red which he had put and whispered softly, "Bataya nahi, kaun tha who?"

Tarika looked down and breathed. She looked up where she found two eyes glittering at her and wanted an answer terribly. She pushed him back with ease and turned to leave.

"Come on Tarika! Kaun tha who? Mein maar hi daalunga Use!" Abhijeet screamed.

Tarika turned excitedly, "Tum apne aap ko maar daloge?" and she busted laughing.

Abhijeet stared at her as she laughed. He narrowed his eyes to think hard and when he succeeded, he smacked his head and a smile slowly curled up his lips. Tarika laughed harder. "TARIKAAA!" He yelled and pulled her close into another kiss.

-oOo-

"Pata nahi yeh Abhijeet aur Tarika ko itna der kyun lag raha hai." Daya said disgusted.

Shreya felt a bit bad at his comment and turned to go. All her anger had flown back to her and now she simply wanted to leave. They didn't even look at each other since abhijeet and Tarika left them. She took large steps and hurried to the door.

"Shreya…" Daya called, for the first time, but that didn't stop her. "Shre… Shreya! Mein tumhara senior hun! Stop when I say!"

Shreya stopped at the word 'senior'. "Sahi kaha sir, aap bas mere senior hai! Sirf senior!" She said and started walking.

"SHREYA!" Daya shouted and she shivered. "Kya ho raha hai yeh sab? Huh? Tum kuch bologi bhi?"

"Puchna toh mein aapse chahti hun sir!" She turned angrily. "Ho kya raha hai yeh sab?"

Daya: Matlab? Kehna kya chahti ho tum?

Shreya: Wow sir (She tilted her head sarcastically) Ab aap mujhse matlab puch rahe hai? Mein samjhaungi aapko ki hua kya hai? Sir, aapke itne bhole banne se mujhe koi fark nahi padhta! Kyunki mujhe aapki asliyat pata chal gayi! Aap bas mere emotions ke saath khel rahe hai!

Daya (confused): What…? listen…/

Shreya (avoiding him): Mein hi pagal thi! Kisi par bhi vishwas kar liya! Ek baar bhi nahi socha ki who insaan mujhe mujhe dhoka bhi de sakta hai! Sir, agar kuch aisa tha, aap mujhe pehle hi bol sakte the! Aapne mere saaath aisa kyun kiya? Kya yahi hai meri jagah Daya sir? Bas… bas ek hasi-mazak ki chiz hun mein?

Daya fell from the seventh sky and now felt like digging up his grave. What the hell was she even saying?

Shreya (continued, her voice shook): Mein aapke zindagi mein pehli larki nahi hun! Pata hai mujhe, par kya baki sari larkiyon ke saath bhi aapne aisa hi kiya tha? Nahi, galti aapki nahi hai! Galti toh meri hai. Har bar! Har bar aapke irado ko galat tareeke se leti rahi. Par aap yeh bata sakte hai ki kyun aap bhagkar aaye Ahmedabad? Kyun meri jaan bachai? Kyun?

Daya: Kyunki….

Shreya: Agar aapke zindagi mein koi aur tha, aapne bataya kyun nahi? Kyun nahi bataya ki aapke zindagi mein koi Piyali hai! (Daya frowned at the word Piyali. He was just about to say something when she spoke again) Who Piyali, jise aap subah-subah holi ke din milne chale gaye?! Mein? Mein toh bas aapke truth and dare games mein ek entertainer hun! Aapke aur Abhijeet sir ke beech mein ek Mazak hun! Or rather, aapke liye Cid mein ek time pass hun!

Daya shook his head irritated. That girl was not even listening to him. How was he simply supposed to tell her the truth? "Shreya…. Tum mujhe kuch bolne dogi?" He said again but she continued saying, "Aapne yeh thik nahi kiya sir….. Blah Blah" 'Okay! Enough, enough of insult!' He thought in his mind. If this was the only way then fine! He turned her pulling her close to him. He took her face in his hand and sealed his lips with hers, so that she shuts her ****ing speech, which was simply meaningless. Her eyes widened when she felt his lips and with a rage of fire she pushed him away. She raised her hand high and brought it down on his face, leaving five finger marks.

" HOW-DARE-YOU-SIR ? How dare you touch me?" She yelled breathing heavily.

A/N: Please wait for the next part :) Thanks for reading! And it's the first time I am saying. Please review guys, Please! This is just for you all… :):)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Apologies for the grammatical mistakes. I am really bad at that because I try out new sentences and have no idea if they are correct -_- And the 'who' thing. At places it is actually 'woh' but the auto-correct! Sorry for that too.

**COLORS**

[Part 8]

"HOW-DARE-YOU-SIR? How dare you touch me?" She yelled breathing heavily.

Daya looked into her eyes, holding his stinging cheek lightly. She did not regret what she had done, but definitely her eyes had tears. Tears of disbelieve. She never expected him to do something like that suddenly, that too when their relationship was on the verge of extinction, for that matter, which relationship?

Well, Daya did regret a bit. After all, he was not supposed to pull any girl and suck her lips just because she was not listening to him. But she was his girl, he thought. He looked at her shoulder which rose and fell as she breathed heavily, staring into his eyes.

"How dare you sir….?" Her voice trembled. "Aap mujhe….? Kis hak se aapne…?" She started crying.

"Shreya…. I am sorry…. Mein…"

"No Sir!" She wiped off her tears. "Aap kyun sorry bol rahe hai? Galti toh meri hai ki maine aapse….." She stopped midway as she didn't have the courage to say those words. "Par aapko in sab se kya matlab hai? Aapke zindagi mein toh koi aur hai….. koi aur…." She cried.

"Meri baat toh suno Shreya…."

"Mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunni!" She shouted. "Koi baat nahi sunni…" She said and turned to leave.

Daya looked at her image as she moved with her _pallu_ in the air.

"BAAT SUNNI HOGI SHREYA!" He screamed. The flying _pallu's_ edge locked itself to a pin on a bamboo which supported one of the pillars under maintenance. She stopped, turned and pulled the pallu hastily allowing it to tear apart. The bamboo structure shook a bit at the shock while she bunched up her pallu and moved again. He didn't know what to do. _She was going! _SHE WAS GOING. He looked at her. His heart went numb. He scratched his head and kicked the ground angrily.

"I LOVE YOU SHREYA!"

She heard.

Her feet stopped, so did her heart…. _"I love you Shreya.." _It echoed through her ear, mind and soul. Her pallu escaped her grip and her hands dropped in surprise. The innocent white pallu hung from her blouse and ended at her knees. An unexpected tear rolled down her eye as a thirst-drenching sigh released her pink lips. She was still in shock to react.

A little smile developed on that man's face till his eyes captured the four bamboos which shook vigorously as imbalance crept through their uneven roots. The four bamboos, along with the broken marble pillar shook with a disorder, breaking through the ropes which held them, to fall, fall on his Shreya who was still too preoccupied to sense the danger waiting behind her.

"SHREYA!" He yelled in fear. The rope tore and released the bamboos which came down straight ninety degrees on her head till she was held and pulled back into his arms. She bumped into his hard chest with a thud and came down the bamboos along with a broken marble pillar with a brash noise, enough to kill anyone under it. The air filled with marble dust leaving the world silent except two people breathing, breathing the air of joy.

For a second Daya thought he had lost her but with a fortunate moment of undescribed happiness, he never noticed when his hands had reached her back and tears had emerged out of his eyes. Shreya was still too confused to realize what had happened, other than the devastating noise which had deafened her ears. She opened her eye lid softly and found her, safe and sound, only in his protective arms. He held her tight, very tight. She looked up at his closed eyes which silently mumbled numerous prayers and thanked god. She, still in a state of trauma, turned her head slightly to look back. Her eyes widened as the whole pillar laid in pieces.

"Sir….." She mumbled in fear as tears denied moistening her eyes. Her voice had choked to say anything. She simply looked at him wide-eyed seeking questions.

Daya opened his eyes lightly, which were still wet. He held her arms and separated her to check her if anything had happened. "PAGAL HO TUM?" He screamed while she shivered at his voice. "DHYAN SE NAHI CHAL SAKTI? HUH? ITNA GUSSA KIS LIYE? KYA SAMAJHTI HO, TUM BOHUT MAHAN HO? HUH? BAS, APNI MAN MANI? _AGAR TUMHE KUCH HO JATA TOH MERA KYA HOTA_?"

She simply stared into his red eyes; those red eyes which any criminal feared to look at but surprisingly she found immense comfort in them. "Aapne kya kaha sir?" She said softly as now her senses flowed back into her.

Daya looked at the lady with a mixed feeling of anger and surprise. "Ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Tum dhyaan se chal nahi sakti….."

"Nahi sir…." She whispered as tears finally emerged out of her eyes. "Usse pehle kya kaha tha…..?"

Daya stared into her eyes and travelled back into his mind to think hard. When he had received his answer he couldn't resist a smile, which in return brought a smile on her face as well. "Ab….. Haan yaar! I…" He paused to take a breath, "I love you Pagal!"

Shreya didn't know if to smile or cry. She just fell on his chest as she could feel joy rushing through her soul. Daya took his girl in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you…. I really do.." He whispered as she melted in his arms.

"Par…" She lifted her head through his hug. "Par… Woh Piyali…?"

"Arey yaar!" Daya cursed her in his mind, "Shreya, who meri dost hai!"

"Toh…? Aapne use …. Use yeh sab kyun kaha ki aap uske bagai jee nahi sakte?"

Daya rolled his eyes. "Arey who toh use mein apni proposal speech suna raha tha na!" He screamed till something struck his mind, "Dekha…..DEKHA! Itni mushkil se toh maine speech taiyaar ki ti aur maine aise hi bol diyaa! KYA YAAR?"

Shreya smiled at his innocence. "Aur mujhe laga….." She now laughed at her foolishness. Daya laughed with her too. She hugged him tightly and cried again, "Sorry sir…. Mein.. I am so sorry.."

"Shh!" Daya said patting her head, "Rona mat… its fine. Shhh!" and held her.

"BURA-NA-MANO, HOLI-HAIIIII!"

Two familiar voices screamed as two dishes of color painted the newly formed couple into pink and red, colors of love, lust, passion. Abhijeet and Tarika stood at two corners with empty dishes in their hands and laughed uncontrollably. Daya and Shreya looked up to feel the cloud of color on them. Daya looked at his best friend and yelled, "TERI TOHHHH!" and rushed to pick handful of blue color from the counter, the color of loyalty and unconditional faith. Abhijeet, still trying to control his laughter ran to save himself and jumped over a table.

"Abhi…" Tarika whispered, but relaxed seeing him on his feet. He stood up and ran hurdling tables and chairs on his way.

Tarika and Shreya laughed as both the men acted like babies. Babies…. Well they were, weren't they? Tarika moved to give Shreya a slight hug and watched Daya and Abhijeet jumping over the little pots of plants. Daya's face was painted with the color of joy and madness. He was back in his form. He was the man who loved to play Holi, exactly as described by Abhijeet and Tarika. Shreya regretted for stealing this man's happiness in the morning and slapped herself in her mind till her heart signaled not to think much. She looked at him, and with his every smile or laugh her world felt silent. She never felt so happy before.

Tarika looked at Shreya who seemed to be too lost. She gave her a slight shake and she blushed. Daya had almost reached Abhijeet. Abhijeet tried to speed up, but too late. Sr Inspector Daya had already caught him and smeared his face blue. Both the friend laughed hard.

"Daya, kya kar rahe ho yaar?" Abhijeet said struggling to escape from his friends grip.

"Ruko yaar! Abhi toh bas holi start hui hai!" Daya laughed and picked up a plate full of colors to overturn it on his shoulder.

Abhijeet looked at Daya and then at his coat. "OKAY, bohut ho gaya!" He yelled and picked up handful of color and rubbed it on Daya's cheek. Daya found that Abhijeet was about to take some more color. He hurdled back near the pool where the girls stood laughing. Abhijeet turned and found Daya had already reached the girls. "DAYAAA!" He shouted and ran to him. Daya took advantage and pushed Tarika forth. Naturally, Abhijeet first choose to save Tarika and raised his arm. She bumped into Abhijeet's chest and looked up. Both blushed at each other and Daya and Shreya shouted, "Woohhho…"

Abhijeet looked at her. "Happy Holi Tarika Ji!" Abhijeet whispered sarcastically which made Tarika blush harder.

Daya and Shreya looked at their friends as they looked deep into each other's eyes. The scene brought a cute smile on Daya and Shreya's face and they looked at each other, still confused if they should put color or not? Abhijeet and Tarika took hold of their gaze and picked up plates of red colors and walked to them. Daya and Shreya looked at the plates and then back to each other. They were already red, they thought and blushed.

"Oh come one yaar! Ab kaisa sharmana?" Abhijeet smirked and held the plate before Daya. Daya looked at Abhijeet and then at Shreya. Shreya became a bit nervous now till Tarika's hand reached her back and gave a cheerful pat. Tarika also held her plate before her. Both looked at each other and smiled.

"Kya yaaa?" Tarika yelled. Daya took both his hands and tapped them onto the red color which was in Abhijeet's plate. He looked at Abhijeet and he gave a "Chal yaar! Laga de!" look. Daya blushed hard and placed his hesitating hands softly on her upper cheek, moving it down slowly, feeling her every bit. Shreya couldn't control anymore and hid her face in her hands, blushing. Abhijeet and Tarika laughed while Daya blushed harder than Shreya.

"Shreya…." Tarika shook the blushing bride again. Shreya looked at Tarika and smiled. She placed her hand on the color and looked at Daya. Both the boys glanced at her terribly which made Shreya hell nervous. Tarika looked the boys and yelled. "WHAT?"

"Daya, phone aur ghari dena…" Abhijeet whispered.

"Kyun?" Daya said holding his watch and phone. Abhijeet took them and smiled at Tarika removing his watch as well.

Here Shreya and Daya stole glances and finally her hands reached his cheek and colored them red.

"YEAHHHH!" Abhijeet and Tarika hugged each other and out of excitement pushed them into the swimming pool, exactly as planned. Daya and Shreya went in with a splash. They stood up moving water from their faces. Shreya laughed at Tarika while Daya gestured Abhijeet to throw Tarika into the pool. Abhijeet winked and took her hand. Before Tarika could even protest, he took her and jumped into the pool.

They all laughed and giggled in the water. They didn't care about their health, but only joy. They splashed and sprinkled water on each other while an uncontrollable smile remained pasted on their faces throughout. That smile, came from their heart. That heart, which had pumped blood since birth; but 'heart beat', came today. People look for heaven? Here it was….. four CID officers splashed water on each other like deities in God' garden. They all were painted in colors, colors of love, friendship, happiness, trust and unconditional faith. They were painted in colors of life.

-oOo-

"Acha ok! Ab chalo chalte hai, bohut der ho gayi hai!" Tarika said cleaning her face with her wet hands.

"Haan yaar, kal chutti bhi nahi hai!" Abhijeet said and moved out of the pool. Tarika followed him and Abhijeet held a hand for her support. She looked at his hand and wished this hand was forever.

Abhijeet looked into her eyes and sensed confusion in them. He smiled politely and gestured her to hold it. With a smile, she slid her hand into his hand and stepped out of the pool.

"Dar lag raha hai? Ki kahi yeh haath chor na dun?" Abhijeet whispered, still holding her hand. Tarika looked up in surprise. 'How did he know?' She wondered staring into his eyes.

"Don't worry; yeh haath… chodne ke liye nahi pakra hai…" He smiled and kissed her hand which he held.

Daya had just stared walking when he was held back by a hand. He turned and found Shreya staring into his eyes. Abhijeet and Tarika looked back to check two things. One, did they see them kissing and two, why were they taking so long. Shreya noticed Abhijeet and Tarika staring at them.

"Ah…. Sir" Shreya said. "Hum thori der baad…."

"Haan, haan. Thik hai!" Abhijeet smirked. He placed a hand on Tarika's waist and moved towards the back door's entry gate.

Daya and Shreya were left in the pool.

"Sir…." She whispered. "Maine aapko galat samjha….. I am really sorry sir.."

"It's okay Shreya, it was just a misunderstanding. Galti meri bhi hai, mujhe apne life ke bare mein sab kuch batana chahiye tha… So, forget it!" Daya smiled.

Daya's words didn't really seem to work on her. She still looked deep into his eyes, seeking forgiveness. "Sir…." She mumbled and raised her hand from water. Water droplets trickled down that soft hand which once had risen to do something so offensive that her hand now shook. She brought them delicately on his cheek and tried to absorb the pain which she had given him. "I am sorry sir…. I am sorry….." She said softly, breaking into tears.

Daya smiled at her. He could still differentiate her tears from the water which trickled down her face. Daya took her hand and placed it on his chest. He raised his hands and took her face in them, lifting her head. As soon as he touched her, a magic ran through his body. He looked deep into her eyes and so she did. He removed the wet strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ears.

In waist deep water and moon light on their head, they found themselves lost, totally lost in each other. Both could now hear each other's heart beat as they were now connected by the soul force. Daya wanted to say something but lost all of them and just stared at her lips which led soft sighs with every bit of his touch. He noticed her shoulder rise and fall with every breath she took. Yes, she was that angel who had promised to meet her under the moon light, yes she was. Shreya looked in his eyes and then at his lips which were fighting to take a decision. She raised a bit to reach his lips. Daya breathed heavily as he knew fought lost battles now. He hesitated a bit and looked at her lips, which were now just few centimeters far. His lips touched her and he finally locked his lips with hers. She shivered at the union and held his hand tightly.

A sudden suppressed passion rose in both of them. Daya took her face in his hand and kissed her lips hard. He never wanted to leave her; she was that beautiful, he thought. They kissed, just kissed. Okay, Kissed :P (*ME-BLUSHING*)

-oOo-

Abhijeet and Tarika reached the platform of the hall, after climbing the stairs. Tarika looked back for once and blushed. Abhijeet took hold of her gaze and turned back as well.

"Abhijeet, yeh toh kiss kar rahe hai…." She smiled.

"Haan…" Abhijeet sighed. "Rang toh bas abhi laga hai… zara chadne toh do…" He dragged purposely just to make his _Taru_ uncomfortable.

Tarika bit her lips innocently and stared into his wild eyes. The movement of her lips made those wild eyes, wilder. "Toh…." He smirked pulling her waist, "Kyun na hum apne rang ke bare mein soche?"

"Abhijeet… yahan nahi…."

"Haan toh thik hai na!" He smiled moving his lips a little close to hers. "Tum shayad bhul rahi ho ki yeh governments' bungalow hai, aur yahan kam se kam dus kamre hai (Tarika smiled harder avoiding his approaching lips) aur un dus karmo mein kisi ek mein bhi hum dono who kar jo…."

"No Abhijeet….!" She moved his hand from her waist.

"Tarika….." He had just begun when she stepped back avoiding his hand.

"No Abhi…" She shouted as blushes filled her face.

Abhijeet smirked removing his coat. Tarika looked at him as he let the coat slide down his hands. She looked at him nervously and stepped back, making her way into the hall. He followed her in unbuttoning his shirt.

"No Abhijeet! No…!" She screamed rushing to the other end of the hall and Abhijeet ran behind her. The hall filled with giggles and laughter of two people, desperately in love, who had no idea what to do with their beautiful lives. All they wanted was to live, live every second so that they never regretted any moment of togetherness.

"Life is full of colors, all you need is to lift your head and look around."

**THE END.**

A/N: Thank you! Thanks a lot for reading this story. Thanks for the reviews also. :) I will really miss this story as this was the first story which was not pre-imagined. I imagined all the scenes as I wrote. I will also miss running to my laptop to look at those reviews which had always encouraged me. Thank You everybody, this story was just for you all! Thank You ^_^

And, a good news for 'Wada Raha' readers! I am ready with the story. I am a bit busy with my studies as well so I will try my best to post it by next week. Thank You, once again.


End file.
